kingsleys_customerpaloozafandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Hope was the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013. She is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. She was created by Flipline Forum Member, Colorinda. Appearance Hope has long, dark hair. Hope wears a gray star tank with a black leather jacket, a blue knit hat, black and white pinstriped bottoms, and blue and white sneakers. She wears blue eyeshadow. In her Outfit B in Papa's Bakeria and Papa's Taco Mia HD, she wears a blue sweater, with a black jacket, white and blue striped trousers, and black, blue and white shoes. Performance in KCP 2013 * Hope defeated Lizzy in Round 1 of the Tacodale Division by 2578-1096. * Hope defeated Kya in the Tacodale division finals by 2742-758. * Hope defeated Emmy in the Tacodale-Calypso Island semi-finals by 3267-2116. * Hope defeated Amber in the Final Four by 2883-1798. * Hope defeated Dice in the Grand Finales by 4396-2675 to become the first winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza. Orders Papa's Pastaria * Regular Gnocchi * Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) * Grated Mozzarella * 4 Meatballs * Provolone Star (No other toppings in other holidays) * Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Medium Cup * Birthday Cake * Purple Burple Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Sprinkles * Cherry,Cherry,Cherry Papa's Donuteria * Regular Ring Donut with Blueberry Custard ** Sky Blue Icing ** Cosmic Coconut * Red Velvet French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Long John with Strawberry Jelly) ** Strawberry Icing ** Flavor X Drizzle (Blue Moon in other holidays) ** Countdown Crunch (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips * 4 Curly Fries (left) * 2 Potato Skins (right) * 2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Provolone Cheeses * 6 Meatballs, on the right half and the top left corner * 6 Bacon pieces, on the left half and the bottom right corner * 1/2 of meter * Sliced into 4 pieces. Papa's Cheeseria * Ciabatta with Shredded Mozzarella * Meatballs (Bacon in other holidays) * Sauteed Onions * Meatballs (Bacon in other holidays) * Sauteed Onions * Marinara Sauce (No other toppings in other holidays) * Well-done * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: * Teal Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Frosted Flower Cupcake 2: * Dark Blue Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Rainbow Sprinkles * Frosted Flower Papa's Bakeria * Traditional Crust * Key Lime Filling (1/4) * Strawberry Filling (3/4) * Streusel Topping * Blueberries * 8 White Chocolate Stars (inner ring) (Grape Jelly Cookies on other holidays) * 8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (outer ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Azul Ranch Taco with Beef * Chimichurri (Ancho Chile Sauce on other holidays) * Lettuce * Cheese * Onions * Sour Cream * Chips: ** Traditional Chips ** Pico de Gallo Ranks Required to Unlock Her Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Trivia *Hope is the first fan-created customer to be used by Flipline Studios in their games. Gallery Hope-0.jpg|Hope Kingsleyhope.jpg|The winner is Hope!!!!!!!!! Winners.PNG|Hope, with all other entrants Hopeunlock.png|Unlocking Hope Hope.jpg|Hope, when she is not a star customer HopeYui.png|Hope with Yui HopePerfectPasta.PNG|A perfect plate of pasta for Hope!!! Matches Hope vs. Lizzy.jpg|Hope vs. Lizzy Hope vs. Kya.jpg|Hope vs. Kya Hope vs. Emmy.png|Hope vs. Emmy Hope vs. Amber.jpg|Hope vs. Amber Hope vs. Dice.jpg|Hope vs. Dice Hope Category:Winners Category:2013 Entrants